dead yet?
by siulagrande
Summary: It's my first yaoi out. later on there will be a yaoi warning. hope you enjoys it
1. Chapter 1

Dead yet?

Chapter 1: empty room.

He didn't know who was going to walk through that door. But did know that it is someone of importance. Since a week back He'd been alone and locked in this empty room. Apparently the only way to get out (as he had been told) was to kill himself. He did not really believe it was the only way. No there was always another way. The handsome elf leaned his back against the old dead tree, facing the unknown door. Irritated he pushed some of his grey hair away. His pare off red eyes inspected the water surface and he spotted, just some meters away, a little fish was swimming. The stomic weren't hungry the head bored… Soundless as a shadow he started sinking into the water. Never letting it out of his sight, thinking to himself:

¤Poor little fish, I'm on my way to end your useless little life!¤ a cruel smile stretched over his face as two hands slowly surrounded the little red life. Without killing it he moved to the surface.

Keeping the small fish tight in his hand, the pale man sat down at the tree on the little island again. Watching the fish as it tries to breath he started thinking back on how he got here, in this water-filled room. Mist covering the walls made the room look like there was no ending. Just water, mist, a dead tree, this Island and of course that door. He shocked his head as the fish started flounder more. Looking at it make its last moves and finally stop.

"That's that" he said low and threw the little dead thing away.

"Will you ever stop enjoying that?" The grey haired man looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Nothing was in front of him. The red eyes stayed locked at the door.

"No, I don't I think will." not giving any expression he waited for the deep voice to start again.

"Hahahaha." Slowly the Dark dressed man looked over his shoulder to find Ganondorf, lending on the tree watching him.

"Here for a visit?" The question came with a stiff voice. He mostly wanted Ganondorf to go away.

"No, here for a checkup, Don't worry I'll go away soon." A smile was hiding in that sentence.

"Did you bring me someone to *play with*?"

"Something is on its way." the red eyes turned his eyes back to the door.

"Yeah? I have been here a week now, where is he?" Ganondorf let go off the black woolen cap the man in front of him had on his head and also turned his attention to the old door. He sighed.

"It's just going to take some time, got it?"

"You have said exactly that since I got here. For A WEEK have I been sitting on this spot doing nothing but kill fishes, It's a child play!" the voice had become much deeper and more frustrated. "You put me here for a reason, remember?" A hand, grey as ashes, slowly made its way to the grip of a sword laying close by.

"You…" In rage the swords blade whizzed through the air. A ringing sound. The black dressed man stood up, his eyes were burning with fury. The sword had not got to its goal, Ganondorf's throat, it had been stopped by a sleevelets. An evil grin spread over the tall man's face and right after that a punch hit the red eyed man's stomach. The black dressed man flew back into the water. Under the surface he could not see much and he had no hurry to get up, knowing that Ganondorf was walking towards his location and what would follow when the redhead would get to him.

As expected a large hand soon grabbed the shirt and pulled the man to sitting position, water dripped from his hair into his face. Ganondorf knelt over the soaked man. Staring into one another's eyes, the darker man let his hand wander from the tunic to a pale jawbone. Softly adapting a grip and letting time slip away.

_A small town, watching as a happy family walks to the market. Greets everyone they are meeting. Lurking in the shadows he watches the child jump after a frog._

A memory flashes in the man's head. He smiles. A red eyebrow in Ganonsdorf's face is lifted.

"Is this still your favorite?" Irritated over that he just got a taste off the moment.

"yes, now let me continue " Ganondorf stroke some of the water from the grey face.

"No." He was not surprised as he is watching the furious spread into the red eyes.

"You keep me in this rotted place, just to keep me from killing… and don't even let me enjoy my memories of it?" tempered eyes search on the small Island for his sword.

"And I have told you more than once why!"

"You never come here without a reason, what do you want this time?" asking questions was the only thing that kept him from punching that smiling face. They have been here before, in exactly this position. Ganondorf hit harder than him, the pale man was not afraid of pain, he had never been. But something in his surrounding scared him, a lot.

"I couldn't feel your presence and thought that you had killed yourself." Ganondorf let go off the surprised man. Obviously he had not been expecting that answer. He pulled himself up and started walking to the new door.

"You could have just used some of that magic of yours. Sorry if I don't believe you." Only following the taller man with is eyes. Without turning Ganondorf lower his voice.

"he.. he.. you're a clever little thing, are you not?" he turned around with a satisfied expression. "Well, now when you ask… I did came to tell you something." The elf curiously looked at the taller man. "You know that you have been put here to face an important person." Now being bored he looked away.

"Yes, you made that quite clear." He drew up one knee and rested his head on it.

"He should be here soon."

"What? When?" taking back the surprised look he now stared at the redhead like a stranger.

"Soon." He turned again. With joy the elf stand up. "And before I go." He tossed a small bottle to the dark dressed man. "Good bye, Dark Link."

"wha…." Before he could ask what the bottle was for, Ganondorf had disappeared.

¤I have a bottle… and a name….¤


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: fight or flight?

Turning, bending, twisting and shaking. What was the small bottle there for? It was carefully shut. Dark Link began to pull in the cork. After pulling a while he managed to open it. Memories floated into him. Every one of them started to come back. Waiting for his favorite to show up, he sat down by the old tree again.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Come look! It's a frog!" still chasing it the small girl smiled at her parents. What more could you wish for a prefect sunny day? No one could possibly be staying inside! The girl is coming closer. She shall be the first one. Dark Link smiles. The frog is almost at his feet's. Dark Link bends down to pick it up. The girl stops, staring at the man in the shadows. Dark Link took one disgusted look at the frog._

_"Is it yours?" he asks the girl. Starting to smile the small child starts to walk closer._

_"No, but can I have it anyway?" _

_"Of course!" He pulls his arm away from him so the girl could take it. A mix between happiness and surprise filled the girl's eyes. Dark Link thought of throwing up. Without any warning, he draws back his arm and threw the little thing away. The expressions in the little girl's face changes. Oh, she looks so sad. Putting on a big smile he grabs her arms. _

_"No, stop it! Mammy! Dad!" pulling her arm and crying, she really does try to get away._

_"Hey!" it's a dark man voice. The pale elf looks up. When the dad spots the red eyes he freezes for some seconds. The grey haired man just love this part. Razing an eyebrow and pulling up a small dagger, hearing as the little soon-to-be-dead-child cried and seeing the fear in both parents eyes, he took the dagger and put it in her leg. This made her cry and scream even worse. _

_"Mom, dad aaaa.. waaaa.." Putting a hand for her mouth making the sound sounds less… headache making. Running with hope of saving he's dear child, the mother come running. ¤That's not something you see every day! FUN!¤ As she reached them see throw a bucket near he's head. Laughing he pulled up the child for human protection, making the bucked hit her stomach. The mother gasp and watched as the elf let her daughter fall to the ground. _

_"Ah, the silent. Isn't it lovley?"Smiling he kicked the mother in the stomach. Her weight should have crushed her daughter, luckily for both of them the mother pulled her hand out and stopped the fall. Rolling aside and landing on her back se looked at de man. Knowing of her son komming death._

_"What is your husband's name?" Dark Link asked gently. Tears came from her eyes and she whispered slowly._

_"Danstly." He looked at the shocked man who still was frozen with fear. Surprised to see that he was not there Dark Link turned his head to look around._

_"Dansly!" He yelled. Chopping the legs of the older woman. A scream came and blood floated like like a river from them. In the eye of his corner he saw a blade. Quick as he was he manage too doge it. ¤Finlay some fight.¤ Dark Link looked up to see who it was, he put on a surprised face, the short, brown haired man who stand there with a blade was not Danstly. It was a villager. A normal villager with a sword. ¤Person as person, they all will die in the end!¤ The pale elf struck his sword in the right shoulder, the pain made the brown haired boy to drop his sword with a cry. He fell down on his knees. Entertained by the reaction he kicked the boy in the chest. Ending with one of his small daggers in the boys throat. _

_ This_ was his most loved memory because after that he looked around in the town, killing everything on sight. The smell, the fear everything as clear as if it's been done just some hour ago. Signing. Reaching for his own sword and something to polished it with.


End file.
